joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
A page with a tiering list
Add your characters here, also please list the specific forms of the character and possibly an explanation of their power Remember to put stronger characters on the bottom of their tier and weaker characters on the top Below Shit Tier * The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All (So weak, not even Chuck Norris, Tronald Dump, THEOS, Crimson Khorne, Swap King or even Jesus Christ can ever make it win. No being ever got rid of the spell, also even if you made it HOSTLESS tier, I dies instantly. If you made a thread, it never showed up.) The character above is like comparing worse than Nothing to beyond the concept of Tiers. Honestly, Its not even a Character, Mails Tails Prower, TWCIAOF and TWCE all look like Tronald Dumps. * The weakest character in all of fiction * The weakest character ever * Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) (Too weak that not even Theodore Roosevelt, The Spectral Destroyers, Emperor Hirohito, Tronald Dump, Z, or any Most powerful characters can make him win, No character, entity or being has ever made him powerful, even if you try to make him a godmode he dies before it happens, If you make a thread out of him he dies before he gets to fight his opponent, He makes below shit tier characters look like godmodes compared to him) * France ball * Pichu ssbm * Gengu Shimaduh * The Holy orror alliance * Sabhuk (Truly the weakest character in all of existence and beyond) Shit Tier * Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) * Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) * Bubsy * Rose tico (useless like in the movies) * Pewerpuff girals Garbage Tier * Jason Voorhees (Downplayed) * Tails (Weakling) (Base Form) Tier 11 * 2D Twilight Spakle Tier 10 * Sans (Downplayed) * Seolhyun * Tails (Weakling) (Super Form) Tier 9 * Fortnite thanos * Barney the Dinosaur * Candy the Cat Tier 8 * JD (without soul) Tier 7 * Astro Boy (Screwattack) (High Durability) Tier 6 * American Goldfinch (Underbird) Tier 5 * Doctor pepper (Base) Tier 4 * Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Tier 3 * Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Tier 2 * Candy the Cat * Darkedgebloodsword * https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/D3rn0nSl4y3r_the_nighogD3rn0nSl4y3r the nighog * Xeno Blade the Hedgehog * Stryder7xStryder7x * JDStryder7xJD Stryder7x(with soul) * RedStryder7xRed * Doctor pepper (Doctor Skipper) * Doctor pepper (Doctor Right) * Wet Paper * Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition)Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Tier 1 ''' * Doctor pepper (Doctor Radical) * Doctor pepper (Final Form) * Black * Gray Jay (Underbird) * White '''Tier 0 * Beerus (Cartoon Fight Club) * Chara (Omniversal Battlefield wiki joke editon) * Egyptian Goose (Underbird) * Stop The Hedgehog Tier -1 or above * Goku (Wanked) Tier Infinity * Yamcha (True Power) Beyond Tiers * Ocean Tier * Bloodedge Memetic * Yggdriswole * Ban Hammer * Buzz lightyear (wanked) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Base form, Low-End) * MaxForward Beyond Memetic (There is no strength order in this tier) * Snek * Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) * The Internet * Baldi (true profile) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Ultimate Weegee) (Scaled from The Internet) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Super Ultimate Weegee) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Weegas) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) * Logan Paul * Professor Oak * Adolf Hitler * big ni����aa * Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (As base avatar) * Over 9000 vegeta * Derpy Hooves * Rainbow Dash (True Profile) * Daniel (Wanked) * HOSTLESS * Yxz * PewDiePie * Thanos (Exaggerated) * 4Chan Shitler * Ryukama * Alexcar3000 * Mayron Legenrok * MLPlover2011 (The Return) (Doesn't need Info to beat her foes) * Goku (according to dbz fanboys) * primal dialga * Rey (Mary sue/wanked) * sans (according to undertale fans) * Batman (according to DC fanboys) * Naruto (according to fans) * The Sans above all * Lincoln Loud (Wanked) * Hulk Hugan * Butch Hartman * Alvin Hung * Overlord (Composite) * Vegito (exaggerated?¿) * Kuhbas * Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) Unplaceable Tier * The illuminati (too mysterious to be measured) * Israel (his power is unknown) * Swap king (He beats powerful characters but loses to weaker ones) * Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (his power is unknown) * The Holy orror alliance (According to Uselessnoob) * The One Below And Above All (Defeated everyone in this Wiki as well as losing to everyone on this Wiki.) * None (Is a logical non existent character that beats the strongest characters but loses to the weakest characters) * Blank Page (Because its blank) * Hippity Hoppity Frog (Unclear tier) * EMPTY (Same reason as Blank Page) * The frickin Black Devil (Another blank page) * NOTHING (Yet another blank page) * Tuba Man (Tuba Tier) * A character that wins and loses to all (He beats everyone but also loses to them) * Deviantart (Cringe edition) (It doesn't fight but it's cringe makes people commit suicide) * The Undeniable Spammer (Too spammy) * Dead Pig (Because he's dead) * 'Chara '(A small child yet was able to harm CHEGAOD with a slash, their power is unknown.) Category:List Category:MLPlover2011